The Road To Revelations
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: Everything isn't as it seems. What happened to cause the Sun Flares? What if a battle was raging long before the first signs of the Flare Virus and Thomas and the other Gladiums play an even larger part in saving the world? What about the supernatural world that was always unheard of? Everything is about to change... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! - hides-
1. When Chaos Leads to Confusion

**I AM FINALLY BACK INTO WRITING! I have to say… with everything falling apart and breaking my writing mood just swirled down the toilet for a bit… but seeing The Maze Runner in theaters really sparked back my writing creativity ^^ Also be on the lookout for a TEEN WOLF FanFic as well ^^ Still deciding if it will be a Sterek or a Stiles/OC type of story... choices choices... hmmm - ponders- ALSO to those that read my other stories, be on the lookout.. I PROMISE I will be updating them ASAP! NOW SORRY FOR A TERRIBLE SUMMARY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own the characters and some plots from The Maze Runner. All rights and praise goes to the author and rightful owners. I make no profit! I only own my own characters and plot brought in!**

**PAIRINGS:** **Thomas/OC, Gally/OC, Newt/OC**

**SUMMARY:** **This story will be somewhat AU ( Alternate Universe ) It will have different parts from the books/movies but some similar parts to get it going. Just what did WCKD mean about those that were evoled? What if everything happening happened for a reason? What is WCKD did something unthinkable and were now bringing hell to their doorstep with things that couldn't be explained or understood? Sun Flares and the FLARE were nothing compared to the supernatural forces coming into play in a long battle soon to raise its ugly head.**

Chapter One: When Chaos Leads to Confusion

All was silent in the small hut like tent as everyone stood with baited breath. Thomas remained crouched before Alby, his eyes glued to the others face that held faint tear tracks. The strained, previously whispered words still lingered and floated around Thomas's mind, creating a feeling of utter confusion. No words tumbled from any lips though as the frantic, confused voices rose from outside in the Glade. As Newt, Gally, and the others stumbled outside to see about the commotion, Thomas pushed himself up to his feet to rush after them. Out in the light that had faded it was a clear sign of night coming on swift wings. Thomas pushed his body further to the doors that remained open as his eyes flicked up to the sky and took notice of what looked like two falling stars in the distance. He found it odd to see falling stars, but knew now was not the time to focus on such thoughts.

" What's going on here?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

" The doors…. they aren't… they aren't closing!"

All eyes landed over to the side to look at the random Gladium that spoke in a panicked voice. The voice was mirrored by the worried expressions upon the faces gathered around the entrance into the maze. Hardly a minute ticked by, lips barely parted to speak when an ear shattering rumble shook the very foundation around them. Many sets of frightened eyes snaked over behind them, taking note of doors opening behind and to each side of them that had never been noticed before. The air of confusion hung like a dead scent in the air as Thomas moved into action, his orders barking out swiftly. He asked Minho to gather any weapons, while sending Chuck to a safe place, along with Winston. The group scattered as he spoke to Theresa to come with him to get Alby. Everyone moved off, knowing they had their own tasks to do to get prepared.

The words hadn't left his lips long before people began to panic and scream about the Grievers. His head snapped back to stare into the darkened passage of the Maze and sure enough… the Grievers came around the corner towards them. The new order was for everyone to hide, which prompted the ground of boys to scatter and run in all directions. Some headed to the woods and others to where the Box was to be safe. The group that Thomas had gone with huddled in the corn fields. Their bodies were hunkered down low, his hand moving to show the others to remain calm and quiet while the waited with baited breath.

The attempt failed though as a long metallic tail flicked around much like that of a scorpions before attacking. The claw on the tip snapped before taking hold of one boy and lifting him effortlessly. The small group heard the echo of his screams while they bolted to get to Alby so they could get somewhere safe. The sounds of screams rolled through the air in such anguished songs. The screeches of the Grievers echoed the screams of terrors, following and giving hot chase to tear and rip the boys apart.

With the group of ragamuffins in tow, they managed to get to Alby and were soon off once more, heading to where Chuck and Winston were. Before they got too far though, a screeching beast of Hell loomed before them, tail whipping as the sharp rows of teeth were bared in sign of the impending attack. Up close to such a large Griever, the group stalled as Theresa picked up a makeshift type candle and threw it to the beast. As it shattered, a burst of flame spiraled around the Griever, causing it to hiss and flail in pain. They took the chance and once more took off, running to get to safety before it turned out to be far too late.

As feet skittered across the blades of grass, the flashes from the few lit torches could be seen rushing swiftly through the tall grasses. A sudden loud thump though showed Alby had fallen, tripping as his body still seemed to be recovering from being stung. Thomas moved as two others helped Alby up. He stood tall, gripping the wooden staff firmly in his hands as he faced off with the Griever. He commanded everyone to get back and stay behind him. He seemed prepared to battle the beast off to let the others seek out their shelter. The thought was wiped off as the one Griever was taken down by the staffs being pushed through the tender flesh that came from a smaller group of boys off the side.

The group worked on their way once more, being so close to the Keep that they once more halted to a complete stop. Blocked. Three more Grievers appeared, one barring them from the Keep and Chuck, who held the door opened. The other two were now around them, enclosing them in an almost circle type cage. Thomas felt like he had failed his friends… felt like death nipped and gnawed at their ankles. The air stilled suddenly, the silence almost giving into lunacy as two figures made their presence known. One figure ran in, rushing to the Griever while swinging twin blades fast enough to emit a type of swirling fire. It was enough to take the Griever by surprise as its focus shifted.

The blades glinted as they were swung, searing into the beast and even cutting through the robotic legs and tail. It was a fight to the death and done so in such a graceful manner. The armored figured came to a halt at that point, keeping an eye on the other figure as well as for any other beasties to take out. The other figure which had darted swiftly in front of Thomas and the group moved, pulling out a long staff and swirling it within skilled fingers. The glint of two blades, one on each side could be seen as a strange crackle of blue-violet lightning danced along the staff, illuminating the odd armor worn. The staff swung and struck the Griever's, catching both remaining ones together as the staff was ripped up and spun, tearing chunks from the beasts as they screeched out in defeat.

With the dark of night wrapped around them, it was impossible to fully take note of just WHAT their saviors even looked like. Both stilled, sliding their weapons away before the one with light, almost silvery armor moved, removing the helmet to reveal a stunning girl with fiery-red hair. The hair fell from the helmet and tumbled around her in thick, silken layers. Bright electric blue eyes stared to the group, the outer rim decorated with a golden band. She stood around 5 foot 7 and appeared to be very agile, but toned as well and yet… friendly. The kind smile plastered to her young looking face was all that was needed to know she meant them no harm at all.

With one figure revealed, the other figure dressed in the dark, almost black armor stepped closer to the other. She seemed more content with leaving on the armor and remaining as unknown as possible. It didn't last long since the revealed girl chucked a rock at the others helmet to prove a point. A slow, long drawn huff came from the dark armored figure before the helmet was also removed. It revealed long white-blonde hair that fell about her features in a kind, almost angelic manner. The eyes, still in the mode when she fought were a golden color with orange sparking flames that danced around the pupils. She looked innocent… angelic but under there was a darkness that showed she was not to be taken lightly.

" Honestly… a rock?" the voice was low… not amused even to put it lightly.

" What? It's called being polite and to alert you of your barbaric mannerism in the company of strangers… no need to terrify them further dear sister…" The sweet voice filtered from the redhead, showing she did not fear the brute female beside her.

A snort was all that came though as the blonde gave a roll of her eyes and appeared to be dusting off her armor as though the fighting had dirtied her up. As the redhead shook her head, she focused on the eerily quiet group gawking at them, mouths opened in pure shock. They had not seen such fighting… such efficient strikes and moving either for that matter. As she pushed it off though, a light chuckle slipped from her lips. She parted her lips, once more prepared to speak as if planning to introduce them possibly, but it never came... Once more as she was yet again interrupted.

Off in the distance a group came storming up towards them, the ringleader taking charge as he wound his fist back to strike. A loud resounding sound of a punch echoed and down Thomas fell. The punch came from Gally who looked beyond pissed, screaming and shouting about how it was ALL Thomas's fault. How he worked with them, they sent him to tear it all apart. Now, never one to be comfortable with such finger pointing without all the facts, the redheaded girl moved to stand slightly closer to Gally and uttered a protest almost.

" Now now… just calm down, it's really not his… "

She never got to finish her sentence as the boy called Gally gave her a rough shove. It sent her back a few paces and caused her to trip over the dead bodies of the two Grievers. As her armored hissed and clanked, showing she fell on her butt, Gally felt his feet leave the ground. He had an odd feeling of confusion, as though his feet were ripped from under him and his head became much closer to the ground. Before he knew it, he was thrown through the air, his back having smacked harshly against a tree and sending him into the realm of unconsciousness.

The group watched in shock at what just happened though. The blond just tossed Gally away like a bird's feather in a strong wind. The blond female snorted and moved over to the redhead, extending a hand to help her back up. The redhead chuckled almost nervously though, muttering something which had come with another rewarding huff of annoyance from the blond.

" Oh honestly… you can't just throw them around… they aren't rag dolls you know sister dear!" The redhead spoke.

" I can if I want to Lyah… Plus the prick deserved it for shoving you down… I would happily throw him farther if you so wish it…" The blond growled out, sending a death glare to the unconscious Gally.

" No no.. I think he will learn with just that one toss… now cool your head… "

Their light chatter was cut off quite suddenly however. While all this had been going on, Thomas could only let Gally's words fill his head. What if Gally had been correct and all this happened because of himself? It was a feeling of absolute dread that filtered into the pit of his stomach and coiled like bad, poisoned food. In the whole ordeal, he had grabbed the stinger from Chuck, who had picked it up finding it to be absolutely cool. He muttered only loud enough for Teresa and Chuck to hear before he mentioned about how he needed to know.. needed to understand and see for himself. With the last thoughts circling his head, he moved, stabbing the stinger into his thigh with a wince and grunt coming from him.

It brought a round of panicked voices as he felt faint and dizzy, his body having sagged, going limp to crash against the ground as twitches and spasms tore throughout his entire body. Over it all, a distance voice cried out for someone to get the other shot. The same antidote that had been given to Alby after he had been stung to save Thomas. Faces remained pinched with worry though as the tensions rose, some boys believing Gally's faint words of it all being Thomas's fault. With that though, also came the confused faces and questions directed to the two females as well.

Who were they? What were there? Were they good or…. evil? Too many things were unanswered and with weary minds and tired bodies, Alby had sent Thomas to be monitored for the night. He sent Galley to get looked over as well and then gave a wave of his hand for the two strange females to come and speak with him. After getting his memories back after being Stung.. he felt like these two females were very important… and not their enemies in the least. He paused, sparing a glance to both of them before nodding with a tight smile, showing he still remained guarded. Once getting somewhere to talk in private, he turned with his main words.

" Tell me everything...please."

" This might take a while… " It came from the redhead as she sighed and parted her lips to speak.

" It all started a long time ago… before everything changed… "

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: Well chapter one… let me know what you all think! Good or bad? I have a HUGE twist coming into this story and I think it will surprise you all as the story further develops ^_^ Comment and review please and thank you !**


	2. Shock Quakes

**OKAY! So just want to thank those that read and enjoyed my story so far! I am glad I can put my creativity into play and hopefully create something that causes my readers to latch on with claws and fangs to read without losing interest. That being said, there are a few things pointed out in a review that I feel like I need to address. I usually address this when I start new stories, but for whatever reason forgot to mention it for this one. PLEASE refrain from telling me that I use flowery language. As I state many times, and will no doubt state many more… I do NOT use flowery language. I type EXACTLY how I talk when I am away from my computer. I've always spoken like this so it's not something that I can/will fix. I am sorry if that means some things might be a bit confusing to understand T_T It really irritates me when someone tells me I am trying to make myself sound overly intelligent when I am doing no such thing. I am never against good criticism, but if people wish to be helpful, then don't tear into me and then mention how you hope it wasn't offensive… because it could have been stated in a more kind manner. I do want to also point out that I left out detail in my first chapter for a reason! It took me days to type it up and I in no way rushed to get it typed and done with. I know that right now the two females seem cliche, but I assure you they are FAR from being so :) Also the one everyone thinks is such a badass, is just a very complicated character, so not quite the badass fellas! Anyways, in other words, I am once more having issues with my hip and going through more tests and already had a massive shot in it… so here is to hoping they can find out what's wrong and get things back on track… lol would be nice though! Anyways, hope my rant didn't upset anyone, just wanted to point some things out so they don't get brought up again. I honestly take my reviews very seriously, and I try to take them into consideration and use it to make my stories better…. but thats if they are given in the proper manner and don't come off mean to myself. ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoy the chapter ...ALSO Lyah and Azia aren't use to speaking to others so as a FYI ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Maze Runner Trilogy. Sadly I make no profit and all rights are reserved to their rightful owners ^^ All credit goes to them! I only own my characters/creatures/plot bunnies and torture of my characters mwahahahah! **

Chapter Two: Shock Quakes

Alby moved, leading the two strange newcomers away from the gathered, confused gladiums after he gave strict orders. He headed through what grass remained, his goal to the woods off in the distance where they could talk with some privacy. Already, his thoughts spun around in circles, unable to understand just what had just happened. In a simple manner of speaking… he felt dizzy, sick, and faint! He shook his head to clear his troubled thoughts so that he could focus on the task at hand. His dark eyes flicked up to the lining of trees they reached and breached past the slender standing trees.

Each step took him further within the cocoon of trees and underbrush until he found a slight clearing that would offer enough secrecy for their discussion. Thankfully the clearing hadn't been touched by all the chaos and destruction, so the air filtered around with a soothing breeze. Close behind Alby were the two females. They walked side by side, their steps mostly silent as though they merely floated upon the ground. In all honesty, it creeped and unnerved Alby out just a tiny bit. As the silence hung in the air like a thick, toxic gas, Alby took note of a couple fallen logs that would be perfect to sit on. As he nodded his head to the two females, he shuffled over to one log. As he sat upon the log, his dark eyes tracked the two strangers as they took up the other log directly across from him. It was then he heard the redhead speak.

" Well… isn't this a nice place for a much needed conversation?" Lyah smiled kindly as she broke the silence. " Now then… You may call me Lyah, pleasure. This brooding silent one beside me is my sister Azia. She isn't use to being around large crowds of people so do forgive her manners…"

Lyah chuckled slightly as she felt the intense look directed right at her from the pair of smoky-blue eyes that belonged to Azia. She knew her sister was just not use to being around so many humans, especially when humans were rather confusing, complicated creatures. Lyah also knew that this meant she had been nominated to answer any possible question that could filter through Alby's mind. In all honesty, she wasn't even certain Alby could fully understand the seriousness of everything that had happened so far. From her distant studies, she knew humans had a difficult time understanding when it went against everything ever taught and explained.

" Where did you both come from? How did you get here even? " Alby jumped right into his questions without much delay.

" To understand… you must first learn and hear about the very beginning…. " Lyah started before she slipped into story mode. " Back before the world was created, we lived and guarded, always protecting the balance of the entire universe of a whole from the Creator to Time itself. Before the Earth's creation, there was both light and darkness, but afterwards evil itself was born. That very balance was brittle and frail… easily able to be taken and used for vile, evil purposes. It was seen throughout the years and generations soon to come. Cultures and races that grew and thrived while also being smacked by hardships and death. In the books that were written and the stories that were carved in the stoned walls of caves and dwellings, we were mentioned. Some referred to us as Angels and others as various mythical beings and animals. Every culture found a way to describe us and our many different forms. Overall, we stayed and kept the peace… like a shepherd that watched over the herd of sheep and lambs. When darkness grew too powerful and reared its ugly head, be it in times of war and famine, we stepped in and once more fixed the balance. "

It was here that Lyah paused, her lips having parted to allow a small breath to filter into her very lungs. Her eyes moved, locked upon Alby the entire time she had started speaking. That intense look though was something Alby took note of. It sent a chill up his spine that allowed him to grasp how honest the female was being with him so far. It bolted shock to the very pit of his stomach and gnawed at his frazzled mind. He had never been one to give much thought into anything beyond the world, only the understood case of there being space and other planets, but this took the cake so far. Hell this was one of those 10 Tier wedding cake talks that left one beyond shocked and confused. He continued to pay attention though as he watched the soft lips part on Lyah's face. It signaled she was going to continue with her story.

" Over time though we were once more called down to become…. involved. One of our own kind became twisted, dragged down to the depths of darkness and sinister thoughts. We still don't understand all he did, but we grasped he had devised a plan. War once more broke out as he left, taking some of our own kind with him to Earth. One stolen from us was our brother, and in that declaration we refused to sit by and wait. We took action. When we found out he was tampering with genetics that shouldn't ever be messed with, we knew he was creating something. A serum of some kind and testing it on humans as well as our own kind. With the threat of something disastrous being unleashed upon the Earth as a whole, the Elder Council came together for a meeting to go through our next option.

With the way things were going, the council decided it best to damage the Earth in hopes of destroying the serum and the betrayer at the same time. Under orders, we sent the solar flares that scorched the Earth. By doing so, we heard the agony and pain caused… felt the pain that radiated as a whole as the world was plunged into darkness and despair. As fire took to the buildings and forests, eating like a starved demon, we searched for Vikter to made sure he was killed. We searched but could never find him and it was around that time that an odd virus began to take hold of the humans. You see Alby, Vikter knew we would try to stop his plan and with that, he made the separate virus and released it, siding with a twisted human corporation to get his way. The world just became his biggest test subject, something he could observe and relish in while taking more proper notes.

That being said, we knew he had something else up his sleeve and did much digging and hacking to understand better. We learned of W.C.K.D and what they were doing and spent time and effort trying to find a way inside the maze. It wasn't easy and we were called back home. Let's just say Azia and myself went against our direct orders and returned here tonight. We know our brother in near and with the dangers just beginning, we knew we could not step back and watch the world destroy itself… not again. We vowed to come and help… try to find a solution to all the troubles…. all the questions. There are dark shadows in the making and it worries me to see a group using children and young teenagers to accomplish some goal. I can't help but feel there is a sinister ulterior motive we have yet to unleashed. "

As Lyah finished her long tale, she took in the silence and the shock plastered to Alby's face. She knew she just gave away a great deal of information, but in her opinion it could have always been worse… much worse in fact. She remained quiet though, allowing Alby the chance to sort through everything brought forth. She knew he was smart and would store the information, trying to understand it and pick it apart as best as he could.

While Alby had gone off to speak with Lyah and Azia, the other Gladiums were at a huge crossroad. Newt, with the help of Minho, picked up Thomas and carried him to the pit. Alby had given them the orders to keep Thomas there with some blankets for his own well being. After the attack on the Glade, there was a rift that started to form as soon as Gally stirred from his unconscious state. Gally had sprung up into a seated position, his temper beyond the point of controllable as he stomped around. He hulked along like a giant prepared to step on the little folks in his fury and rage… all induced by sheer, internal fear. Not like Gally would ever tell anyone such a dark secret.

When Gally woke up, feet having shuffled underneath him to push him into a standing position, he gawked at the site of the Glade. Fire crackled along what remained of most of the forest. Their huts and homes burned and destroyed until not even piles of ash remained. With the lingering smoke that rose into the air, his eyes took in the dead, lifeless body parts piled off to the side. It seemed to be some sick, twisted joke, but clearly he hadn't understood the punchline….at all. This HAD to be his fault… Thomas. Everything had be so perfect before the annoying, reckless boy wonder had come up in the box. Because of Thomas… things had started to change and Gally refused to do a dance of eagerness. He thought that after last night, Thomas deserved to be punished beyond any normal limits.

As his thoughts danced in his mind, darkening him to a seething room filled with nothing but anger, he felt Alby had gone soft. He moved, tearing through the Glade as he looked for who all was actually left alive. He found himself close to Jeff, Winston, Minho, and Chuck being just a few of whom he had run into so far. Gally took in the few bodies scattered, sorting through their garden in attempts to salvage any food left. As he found a small group of boys clustered together talking among themselves, he cleared his throat to get their attention before crossing his arms over his chest. His scowl fell firmly upon his features, lips tilted downwards to show his ultimate displeasure.

" This is unacceptable…. just look at what happened to our home? Our safe haven? " Galley steamed.

" Perhaps… we can fix it? " One timid voice squeaked out.

" The ONLY way to fix this… is to get rid of that Shank Thomas for good… Everything was fine until he got here… snooping around and breaking out rules like they don't pertain to him! Well I say enough is enough! We built this place from the ground up… trusted in each other and for what? To have some Shank come in a ruin it? " Gally flailed about, his brows arched almost comically while he ranted.

" Gally's right! None of this would have happened if Thomas hadn't been sent here!" One voice echoed.

" We need to banish Thomas! Make it so he can't come back ever! Let the Grievers have him!" Another voice boomed from a taller fellow that glared.

" Alright then…... then in order to protect our home… to keep it safe we need to eliminate the threat and any who oppose… From here on… what I say goes and if others don't like it… they can be exiled as well…." Gally growled out, looking almost like a rabid animal.

The gathered crowd of boys filled the air with their grunts and nods of agreement. The time to act could come no sooner, and the boys readied themselves as they formed into a group with staffs, sticks, and other weaponry. Without any time to waste, Gally marched off in the lead, his eyes focused on his final destination. The Pit. With his steps heavy and determined, he made his way to the pit, growing frustrated as his fingers fumbled on the locks in place. Beyond angered, Gally swung his small blade downwards to cut open the door and tossed it back. He was satisfied with the loud smack sound that echoed from his actions.

His tall, lean body moved to jump into the pit that seemed to be his main focus… or more importantly whoever was in the pit. Gally only remained in the darkened pit for a few moments before he emerged, his hand dragging the still unconscious form of Thomas behind him by the collar of the dingy blue-gray shirt. With determined steps, Gally carted Thomas over the dirt and ash towards a faint clearing surrounded by tiny blades of grass. In Gally's mind, he planned to kill Thomas and be done with the nuisance so they could fix the Glade without any further incidents. From the other side of the pit though, Winston had watched Gally drag Thomas out and away. He moved, his feet swiftly taking him to where Newt and Minho were salvaging what they could.

" N.. Newt! Come quick!" Winston gasped out, clearly in a panic.

" Calm down Winston… what's going on?" Newt soothed out to try and understand the other boy easier.

" Gally! He took Thomas out of the pit and carried him off! Come on already! " Winston all but shouted, his arms having flailed about like an octopus.

Newt didn't have to be told twice as those words struck a chord of fear in the pit of his stomach. He scrambled up from the ground he had been on and tripped somewhat over his feet in his haste to get to Thomas. On any other day it would have been very comical, but the urgency in his actions spurred on a few other boys nearby that sensed something was wrong. With Newt on his feet, he took off at a fast run to the pit to find out where Gally had gotten off to. Before he reached the pit, his eyes easily picked up Gally in the distance still dragging Thomas. He bolted in the direction, hearing Minho and a few of the other boys right behind him. It didn't take them too long before the boys came to a halt, Newt having reached out to snag up Gally's right right suddenly.

" GALLY! What the hell do you think you're doing to Thomas?" Newt's voice was oddly firm and direct.

" I'm putting this Shank out of misery before he kills us all… Isn't that right fellas?" Gally snarked out, pleased at the agreeing cheers around them.

" Alby wanted him left alone, and you, on what authority do you think you have the right to kill him?" A glare came from Newt directed with to Gally.

" Alby is growing soft if he thinks keeping this asswipe around will be a smart choice! I'm stepping up to the plate and taking over since this Glade needs some ACTUAL leadership…" He hissed between his teeth, pulling out the concealed dagger.

With the words being spat out, Gally swung the blade, which was aimed to strike through the flesh and bone of Thomas's chest. The blade though never made impact as Frypan slammed his bigger body hard against Gally's. The action caused Gally to drop the blade which thunked into the ground. It seemed as though everything happened in a few mere moments. The boys broke into a massive fight, fits flying all over the place in punch after punch. Newt, though petit, hauled back his fist and made contact with Gally's face in a hard felt punch. The punch was enough to break Gally's nose and send a wave of blood spilling down over Gally's lips. With the brawl continuing, the loud, angered voices, mixing with some panicked squeaks and squeals filled the air, reaching through the entire Glade. The boys were too preoccupied to notice the night swiftly coming on outstretched wings of doom.

" So… you were sent here to find your brother.. that was taken by the evil guy… who created some.. disease known as …. wait.. I think I'm backwards… " Alby mumbled in confusion.

" Azia and myself chose to come here to find out brother and put a stop to Vikter, and in the process find a way to help mankind in the end of it all from perishing…" Lyah offered with a lopsided grin.

Lyah, though more open and friendly than Azia, still had issues when it came to conversation skills. Humans just could not understand their language, and to describe it carefully made it seem like some long winded book. She knew in a way Alby understood the key concepts to their being here, but she also knew she could have explained it in more simple terms...possibly. It was times like these that made her wish humans came with some kind of manual, something to help them converse in easier means. For now, she remained patient though and had been answering all of Alby's questions. If they were going to work together to get through the maze, then Lyah understood the need for trust to be present or they wouldn't get very far at all.

" Okay.. I think I understand… but…. " Alby paused and looked down to sigh.

" But what human?" Azia piped up, a confused look crossing her features.

" What… exactly are you called? " He finally asked the main thing present on his mind.

" Well, we've been called many things throughout the centuries, but to be simple, we are called…" Lyah paused in her words as she heard the distant sounds of fighting.

The the angry yells and sounds of struggle having reached the clearing they were talking in, Alby was up in a moment and moving through the winding trees. Azia's keen hearing picked up the string of curse words from Alby which caused a chuckle to spill past her lips. Lyah was up, her feet carrying her after Alby and knowing Azia would be right behind her. Their dash through the forest wouldn't take long before they breached the clearing once more and took in the fight. Alby grew furious to seeing the fight, his eyes moving to land upon Gally who had his nose pinched to try and stop the bleeding.

Alby stalked off, entering into the fray of the battle and marched right up to Gally and Newt, his hands moving to grab an ear on each other them. With a sharp tug, he had them doubled over with twin yelps. Azia lost it at this point as her shoulders shook in pure subdued mirth. She had never seen this in all her readings and teachings, but it made a pleasant feeling coil within the pit of her stomach as she hummed out in approval. With the laughter though from Azia, Lyah was quick to shoot a look to her sister to no avail.

" Azia… come now, this is no laughing matter!" Lyah whispered softly.

" I find it hilarious! He just scolded them like a mother cat does to her kittens… you can't help BUT to laugh! Come sister dear, do lighten up! " Azia muttered, finally gathering her self control before it crumbled when Alby next spoke and she laughed once more.

" GALLY… NEWT! Just what in the WORLD are you two doing fighting? " Alby fumed.

" It's not.. Newt's fault! Gally was trying to kill Thomas… it just… happened so fast and MAN was it intense!" Chuck piped up from where he was next to Teresa.

" Gally, why were you trying to kill Thomas? Especially when I gave strict orders for you to leave him alone… ?" Alby's voice held a tone that showed he would not be taken lightly.

" It's all his fault… EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED IS HIS FAULT! He did this to us… to our HOME Alby…. him and his temptresses over there.. they are ALL IN ON IT… We have to… They should be punished by death!" Gally struggled in the tight hold to his ear with a growl.

" You have no right to take another Gladium's life Gally… get a GRIP on yourself! If you can't calm down, then I'll have to put you in the pit until you can listen to reason… " Alby paused and took a breath before he faltered.

"...G.. Grievers! " He gasped out with wide eyes.

The mechanical thunks echoed through the maze to signify the Grievers approaching. The Gladiums looked terrified as they glanced around the Glade at each of the doors still wide open. The fight was calmed for the moment though with the threat of their lives at the claws of the Grievers. Alby turned away from Galley to looked around before he took note of Thomas still being unconscious. His eyes flicked up to land upon Newt and Minho before nodding his head towards Thomas.

" Newt…. you and Minho need to go put Thomas back in the pit before the Grievers get here… Keep him safe in there at least …"

" Sure thing Alby…" Newt nodded and moved closer to Thomas.

" The rest of you….. get prepared to hide and fight… move it!" Alby barked out his orders before moving off to get something to act as a weapon.

With the orders, everyone seemed to dart off in various directions. Chuck looked around, not sure just WHAT he was suppose to do, but he figured everyone could always use some good ol' moral support. Newt reached Thomas in hardly any time at all and crouched down to take up his arms before his eyes settled on Minho. The runner took the unspoken request and crouched as well to take up Thomas's legs. Together, both boys hoisted Thomas up slightly over their shoulders and marched off towards the pit with his head dangling around the place with each step.

With Thomas being safe within the dark walls of the pit, Newt and Minho moved off to join the others in preparing for battle. Newt paused though as he took note of Lyah and Azia for a moment. Both females were facing one another, their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed as though engaged in some silent prayer before battle. The females wore their armored attire that reflected and shined from the fire torches being lit. Newt took in their weapons as well, an awed look crossing his features as he could see them more detailed. He took in the blades Azia had used, how intricately carved and formed they were. His gaze then passed to the two bladed staff and noticed the symbols carved along the entire staff. Honestly the weapons were beautiful and oddly familiar in the back of Newt's mind.

He pulled from his thoughts though as he watched a few Grievers make their appearance, mouths opened with sharp fang like teeth exposed. As he took in the appearance of one, it was a confusing blast of thoughts. Just WHAT were the Grievers… they looked like some mutated human mixed with… well a scorpion or something similar at least. He shook his head as his hand finally closed around a stick like object he planned to help fight with. With his weapon in hand, he moved over to join the crowd of boys that were near Alby.

Lyah and Azia didn't stick around…. not when there was a battle to be fought. Lyah moved, her feet light upon the ground as she leveled her gaze upon one of the Grievers. It approached her as saliva dripped from the opened, screeching mouth. It's intentions were clear to understand. Kill and tear apart. Quite simple when one stopped to think over it for a mere second… or two. The intense staring battle ended though as Lyan and the Griever clashed, going head to head in a fight to the death. Lyah held her staff securely in one hand as it began to twirl and spin, easily knocking the Griever upside the head roughly.

The smack earned a gurgling hiss before the mechanical scorpion type tail lashed out at her. In a way the smack with the stick was returned as a smack with the tail to Lyah's side. Though it could be taken in a comical manner, Lyah just grumbled under her breath about the beastie NOT being funny. Lyah was beyond the point of testing out the mechanical brute and pressed a place upon her staff as the twin blades hissed out on each side. Her tango picked up once more as she swung the staff effortlessly, using the blades to slice and dice at the Griever. Even as she dealt damage, she still took some damage in the form of scrapes and cuts, her crimson blood seeping to the surface of a few cuts and sliding down from time to time. With a spinning motion that ended with an upwards jad, she smirked as she heard the final cried from the Griever as it hissed and fizzled out, collapsing to the ground with a loud thud.

While Lyah had been in her fight, Azia easily sized up another Griever. Her head cocked to the side as her tongue slid out to lick over her lower lip. A low muttered sentence about the Griever being a big boy fell from her lips, but no one was around to fully hear her. She held both her blades in her hands before she smirked once more and shifted her weight from one foot the other other. As the blades spun slowly at first, they picked up speed as the fire hissed to life and licked at the glimmering blades. With the dancing fire, she sung her hands in graceful motions, lighting parts of the Griever on fire. The Griever squealed and hopped around while striking out to try and bite off Azia's hand. With it missing quite easily, she spun before sending a roundhouse kick towards the Griever. At the last minute, a low chink of a sound echoed as she drew the small blade from the heel of her armored boot out and sliced a deep oozing gash upon the Griever's chest.

The Griever grew angered at the gash and seethed, spittle flying on Azia from the loud screech it made. The Spit was a thick, slimy substance that nearly caused Azia to gag in sheer disgust.

" Oh wonderful….. slimy yet not satisfying in the least… "

Azia grumbled out before she jumped into the air agilely and came down, both blades drawn to strike downwards. The attack severed the Griever into three separate parts and left it in a pile of goo, gunk and metal on the ground. With it being downed, she snorted while tilting her chin up to get a good look at her current surroundings. She took in the Griever her sister had taken down before looking to the boys who seemed to be in a heated talk with their… appointed leader… what's his name again? Alby? Yeah that rung a bell. Alby was standing tall and proud in front of his boys. He had his back to everything else as his left arms pumped up into the air in a battle type manner.

" This is the time! This is OUR Glade and we aren't going to let those Griever's get the best of us! We need to stand up together and fight…. fight because we have to! We aren't going to just sit by and left them run off off scared are we?" He bellowed in a loud voice.

" NOOOO… We're Gonna FIGHT!" The group of boys echoed back, pumped up as well from the speech.

" Hehe YEAH! That's the kind of talk I want to hear fellas! We're going to stand tall… We aren't going to be defeated! We're going to be PROUD of what we have!"

As he continued his speech, he started to notice how the group of boys in front of him started to look shocked. He noticed the wide eyes and the opened mouths that seemed to gape in sheer fear almost. As his eyes swept the crowd, he noticed how Gally's eyebrows were nearly in his hairline. Newt looked pale as though he would hug the ground at any given moment. Minho was gripping his staff with a tight grip, beads of sweat dotting his brow as he took a step back. Alby just figured he was really getting to his boys in his amazing speech and continued onwards.

" We won't run and hide like a bunch of chicken shits! We'll…." He paused mid sentence though as he felt hot breath slithering over the back of his neck.

His heart skyrocketed into his throat as the breath puffed over his neck like some ominous joke where everyone forgot the punchline. Before he wasted any more time, he spun around and nearly died as his mouth fell open. Standing right before him, mere inches away was a giant creature he didn't even WANT to know. It reminded him of a large spider, complete with glistening fang like pincers at the mouth which dripped saliva towards the ground. The body of the spider though was horrendous as well as the sheer scent of death and decay. The body of the spider was made out of infected looking bodies. The screaming faces of the bodies morphed and merges to look like armor upon the big momma of a creature. It was easily three times the size of the Grievers, and yet this looked like it could pass as the mother. It sat, glowing rows of red eyes staring right at Alby as it took a hissing breath before exhaling spit all over Alby.

" OH HELLLLL NOOOOOOOO…" Alby screamed out in a sing-song type of manner as he turned tail and ran, zigzagging all over the place to get to a safe distance.

The Gladiums squirmed and deflated as their noble leader turned tails and ran for it. They couldn't even blame him as the mighty beast took calculated steps towards the boys. Azia took note of the creature before Lyah and rushed towards it. The terror that saturated the air from the boys grew more heavy the closer Big Momma came to them. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gally moved and stepped in front of the others to face off with the gangling legged spider of doom. While he did so, he tried to coax the others into running and hiding.

" G… GO HIDE! NOW… HIDE… " He screamed out in a high pitch voice as he felt a hand settle upon his chest pushing him back. " H.. HIIIIIDEE!"

Gally landed with a thud on the ground as his high squeal ended finally. He gasped, his eyes wide and mouth hung open. He felt like electricity zinged throughout his entire body from where Azia had touched his chest. His hand rose, resting upon his chest like some female that was just groped without permission. His entire body was overcome by violent shaking that had him frozen to the spot with an almost awed expression crossing his features. He had no words, but his mind was buzzing in sheer confusion at what he was feeling. In some odd sense, he felt drawn towards Azia, as though she had cast some kind of spell over him.

Azia was still trying to figure out why she had pushed the boy out of the way herself. She felt the odd current that pulled up along her arm and throughout her entire body. It had caused her to lose to concentration for a split second. That second was all that had been needed for the Spider to attack. The pincers lashed out, sinking through the armor easily to pierce the tender flesh of Azia's chest and stomach. Azia screamed out loudly as she was latched onto and hoisted into the beast's mouth, her body pumped full of venom. The Spider moved, shaking its head furiously to rip and tear further into the flesh. The action shook Azia like she were a rag doll.

Another scream filled the air from where Lyah was as she collapsed to the ground, tears stinging her vision. Her eyes lifted to land upon Azia within the jaws of the Spider and a fire began to flow through her veins. Lyah was clearly upset that Azia was injured, the fact that the anger seemed to roll off Lyah in waves was good enough evidence. Lyah moved, running to help aid her captive sister with a mighty battle cry. As she cried out, Azia gave Lyah a smile before looking into the eyes of the Spider creation. The boys were too shocked to do much, since they felt if they did something the Spider would just do more damage to Azia.

The Spider coiled its multiple pairs of eyes upon Azia, returning her gaze it seemed. A wind began to coil and dance around Azia and the Spider as a golden glow danced within Azia's eyes. It was as though she were looking into the very soul of the Spider, casting judgement over the beast and if it were good or evil. The longer Azia had her gaze on the beast, the most the Spider began to twitch and squirm. Suddenly the corpses that covered the Spider's body began to erupt into ear splitting screams of tortured agony. Some screams were low while others were high pitch, but all mixed and clashed to an almost nauseating point.

The poor boy Winston fainted at the mixed screams as they turned into almost demonic screeches. He wasn't the only one either to hit the ground out cold. Jeff and a few of the others guys toppled over next, almost creating a domino effect of sorts. The screams increased though as the Spider staggered and dropped Azia to the blood covered ground. The Spider took heavy, clunking steps away from Azia and lashed out as though it were in pain. Lyah by this point reached the Spider and outstretched her hand as the blue-violet lightning came forth and whirled at the Spider in the form of a ball of electricity.

That push seemed to be all that was needed before Chuck rushed towards Azia's fallen body and tugged her by her arm. He struggled in vain to move her out of the way, not wanting to see her be crushed! Chuck felt like smacking the others upside the head. He grumbled to himself and paused in his failed attempts at tugging Azia to safety.

" Honestly… can I get a little HELP over here you idiots!" Chuck sighed in exasperation.

Minho seemed to take the hint and shuffled his direction towards Chuck and Azia. He crouched, his arms sliding under her form at her neck and legs before lifting her up effortlessly. He braced himself and kept his balance before moving shifting to sling Azia over his shoulder. He took off beside Chuck to take her somewhere safe, her hair swaying from side to side like a wagging dog's tail. As they rushed by Gally held a glare firmly upon his features. For some reason seeing Minho carrying Azia like that.. hell.. even TOUCHING her was making him almost see red. He struggled to get himself up once more and cussed under his breath. With another push he made it to his wobbly feet and took a few steps before face planting once more in the dirt. This was how Gally followed after Minho and Chuck… tripping all over his feet and legs that wouldn't stop shaking.

With Azia out of the way, Newt helped the other boys launch their attack with Lyah on the Spider. With the weapons making contact with the large creation, it began to step back, being pushed back with their fruitful efforts. Lyah seemed to be charging up once more as sparks of lightning danced around her. It was enough force to even pull an odd glow to her own eyes as her hands spun her staff rapidly. Just as she prepared to launch her attack, the Spider seemed to just vanish in thin air. It was almost similar to a cloaking device that caused the beastie to morph and blend into the surrounding scenery. It didn't halt Newt's blow though. As he finished his downward swing of his stick, he met nothing but air and landed on the grass and dirt with his face.

By the time Newt picked himself up from the ground, he noticed the form of Lyah running off. He knew she would be heading to see her sister. With the battle over for now, Alby also seemed to show up again as he jumped down from a tall tree. He had never ran so fast in all his life… and he found himself feeling quite guilty to just leave everyone behind. That Spider was just so scary though that his heart nearly dropped from his body to roll away! With everyone rushing to the Keep, Alby followed suit and ran as well. Once they skidded to a halt at the Keep, they weren't sure what to do. Before them was Azia upon a makeshift bed and Lyah holding onto her like a lifeline. Tears spilled from Lyah's face as she cried out and screamed over her sister's body.

"... Ly...ah….. " Azia coughed out a mouthful of blood.

" I'm here Azia… right here… " Lyah spoke, her hand clasping one of Azia's bloodied hands securely.

" … I.. can't feel… you anymore sister…. " Azia choked out before going limp in Lyah's arms, barely breathing.

" A.. Azia? Az?... AZIA.. NO! You can't leave me…. I.. I can't replace my sister… please…. don't leave me like this! " Lyah sobbed out brokenly, looking pale and sick herself.

Newt understood then what Lyah had meant when they first met. He clearly understood that the sisters were connected to one another… and when one suffered injury, both felt and were affected by it. To watch this, Newt felt tears blur his vision as he bowed his head. They needed a miracle… and fast. Alby shifted closer to Lyah and Azia before moving to settle a comforting hand upon Lyah's shoulder.

" We'll do what we can Lyah… " He reaffirmed and watched as Lyah stood.

" Keep her safe…. I'll be back…" Lyah spoke in a firm tone before leaving the Keep and heading into the woods, steps determined.

As Lyah made her way into the woods, on the other side of the Glade, Thomas stirred from his sleep. His body jerked away as he sucked in a sudden breath of air. When his eyes sprung open, he noticed Theresa settled beside him, a relieved expression upon her features. Though he knew he should have said something, he rather talk to Alby… His thoughts were so clear. He held his memories back, and what he saw… heard deeply troubled him. The two females that had come to the Glade… he had heard them mentioned by some male that worked with the female from WCKD. That alone sent him dashing from the pit and to the Keep where he found everyone standing around, looking remorseful. He stepped into the Keep and looked around curiously.

" So.. what did I miss? " Thomas asked in confusion.

Thomas didn't get an answer from anyone, but Alby took hold of his arms and pulled him outside to talk. Alby moved far enough from the Keep so that they could speak without the others overhearing anything. Thomas parted his lips, clearly intent on letting everything on his mind.

" A.. Alby.. I saw it… my memories about everything… I.. I don't understand a lot of it.. but I HEARD them mentioning them… " Thomas rushed out hurriedly.

" Slow down Thomas… tell me slowly and with more to go by… " Alby offered, brows knitted in confusion.

" Lyah and the other one… I heard the people at WCKD talking about them to some guy… I need to understand… I know they know something and I have to find out… " He sounded beyond determined.

" Well.. they told me.. I wish they wouldn't have… BUT they did… still wish they didn't… so I'll let them tell you instead… but Azia… she's injured so you can't talk to her… her sister went into the woods… " Before Alby finished, Thomas made his way towards the woods. " T.. Thomas.. w.. WAIT! Man.. I.. I wouldn't do…. she's a bit up.. ah man Thomas…. you never listen to me!"

Thomas never head Alby's loud protests to leave Lyah alone. Right now, he had a mission and he wouldn't stop until his curiosity was satisfied. He moved through the trees and melted deeper into the forest on the trail after Lyah. Once he breached the edge of the forest, he noticed a small opened field that HAD been nothing but scorched, blackened grass. Before him though, the burned up grass was being replaced by fresh, soft green grass blades. Honestly, Thomas thought he was dreaming… or hallucinating still since it proved to be quite possible.

His eyes moved to the center of the field and he felt his heart increase in rate, fluttering like butterfly wings against his rib-cage. There, in the middle of the field was Lyah. Her body moved, swaying in time to some song only she heard. Her body danced within the clearing, eyes closed as a power twirled around her. The dance was slow, but overflowed with so much emotion, Thomas felt himself being pulled in. His mouth slightly parted in awe as he noticed her form twirl in a circle before lifting from the ground a few inches.

As she was in the air, spinning in one slow circle after the next, Thomas noticed the white lights that covered the newly growing grass and trees. The lights moved, floating around the clearing and move to tease around Lyah's body. It was around that time that fireflies took to the air. The flew in a spiral all around Lyah's form as her head fell back and her arms outstretched beside her. Her whole body faintly glowed as though absorbing the life from Nature herself for her dance. The whole time, Thomas couldn't blink and he dared to not even look away from the breathtaking sight before him. His gaze was captured again though by a large symbol of lightning that formed overhead and launched outwards to strike all the opened gates.

While Lyah danced, Alby had sent most of the guys out to clean up from the battle once more. All that remained in the Keep were Newt, Minho, Jeff, Chuck, Alby, Frypan, Theresa and Gally who refused to leave when asked. There was a sudden intake of air from Azia before she exhaled one last time and stilled. It was so quiet in the Keep they all heard it and were shocked and unsettled. Newt moved before he realized it, his hand reaching out over Azia's chest, where her heart would be. His hand shook badly as it landed against her battered skin that was covered in odd, bloodied clothing since the armor had been removed. For a moment, it was like a light surrounded his hand before vanishing as his hand continued to shake uncontrollably as tears tumbled down his face.

" N.. No.. how could this have happened? " He spoke to no one in particular.

" I.. I'm going to go… cook something.. " Frypan dealt with his emotions by cooking, and that's just what he needed to do right now… cook and keep his mind off this sadness.

Before anyone else moved though, Gally pushed Newt out of the way harshly as he made haste to Azia's lifeless side. For some reason he couldn't understand, he felt the tears burning his eyes as his arms moved to scoop up her body tightly. Some would say if she had still been alive, he would have squeezed her to death. Like a broken beaver dam, his shoulders shook violently as he moved, his face burrowing into the crook of Azia's neck as he cried out loudly. While he wailed and sobbed, shaking Azia's body as though it would help, the boys looked… well at a loss. Alby looked at Gally like he had grown another head. Newt felt like some doppelganger had stolen the real Gally and switched them. The other boys were just to floored to do much other than stare. Surely.. this meant the world was coming to an end?!

Gally held onto Azia tighter until he felt her body burning up and a light slowly encircling her form. Her body slowly floated up and out of Gally's arms, much to his dismay, before fanning out and caressing along the boys gathered in the Keep. As the light faded though, they saw the wounds on Azia closed and healed and there.. the silence was filled by a sudden gasp of breath. Azia was alive… She had been healed by some miracle! The boys were so overjoyed, they didn't know if they should laugh or cry… or perhaps do an interpretive dance. Their thoughts were interrupted though as they heard the clash of lightning. They rushed outside and took in the site of the opened Maze doors slowly closed once more. The lightning had forced the doors to close, and in doing so allowed them to feel safe once more.

As the danced finished, Lyah's body lowered back to the ground, a small tired smile upon her features. She felt weakened… knew the edges of consciousness were slipping through her fingers. It had been worth it though.. she felt the connection to Azia again… knew she would be alright after she had time to recover. She felt herself falling towards the ground, her body collapsing from fatigue. She waited for the impact of the ground to come, but all she felt were a pair of strong, warm warms that caught her. That simple sent a jolt throughout her entire body and made her eyes snap over to look at who had caught her.

Staring back at her was Thomas, his eyes filled with concern and worry. There, just under the surface she saw it, the connection that started weaving them together. She could tell he felt it as well though by the gasp that slipped past his lips. She could even feel the fine tremble that rippled along his body as he lowered himself to his knees, taking her with him gently. Thomas wasn't sure what was happening… he had moved to catch Lyah and that touch.. it sent such an odd sensation along his arms and body to settle contentedly within his chest. It was enough to make him shake and feel overjoyed all at once, and honestly it was a bit frightening. For a moment he felt like he had just been shocked by lightning, but he knew it wasn't the case with how Lyah was looking back at him.

Their eyes met and locked together, both curious and confused and yet neither wanted to pull away. It was as though some greater force was allowing them this tender moment. The fireflies fluttered around them both as a soothing breeze flitted along the clearing as their hearts seemed to skip a beat before momentarily beating together as one. The magical spell though seemed done and over before too long and Lyah felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she remained in Thomas's arms.

" Uhm…. Thank you for catching me… " She offered awkwardly.

" Anytime…. uhm… you dance beautifully…" Thomas looked related to a tomato at how stupid that just sounded.

" Thank you…. uhm… mind helping me back up? I.. I need to go check on my sister…"

Thomas gave a silent nod before grinning and pushing himself up to his feet. His hand moved to help her up as well, allowing her to lean against him since she was exhausted. They moved back through the forest in silence, but it was a very comfortable one. Though Thomas had millions of questions, he knew right now they could wait. Right now, he couldn't help but spare a few glances at Lyah in secret as they made their way back to the others at the Keep.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note: WELL Let me know what you think guys! As you can all see I put a lot of work into this chapter and some things were explained.. but there are still plenty of mysteries dancing around… Who is working with WCKD? You'll get a bit more info in the next chapter ^^ Also pardon any mistakes, I wrote half of this while sick and its common to make some mistakes, not perfect after all ^^ Let me know what you guys thought! ALSO Most of my fight scenes and stuff HAVE songs to them... a good example is during the scene where Azia is casting judgement upon the Spider, the some Archangel from Two Steps From Hell was for that part. Also, for Lyah's dance where she took power from Nature to healer Azia, the song Cassandra by Thomas Bergersen is what I pictured during her entire dance... so just a tid bit. Afterwards I will type out all the songs that inspire my writings in a BIG LONG LIST... lol **


	3. Message from Author!

**Hi all my awesome readers!**

**I just wanted to pop in and deeply apologize for my long absence. When I say I have horrid luck I am being quite serious. I feel here its just been many things attacking from all sides and its really dented my motivation as well as my creativity for my stories. I DO plan to update all my stories within the next couple weeks, I haven't forgotten about you guys! Honestly, I got really into The Maze Runner books and first movie as well as Teen Wolf. This being said, I have been overly motivated with many ideas for Teen Wolf and even a story I am working on for the Maze Runner. I was planning to update my stories a little over 2 weeks ago, since I had to go BACK out for more surgery. Been on a decent amount of pain pills due to odd bone growth and impingement with the hip I had surgery on to fix a labral tear I had. Needless to say, I didn't get to update because 2 days before my surgery one of my ferrets became a very sick little guy :'( Found out he had cancer that was affecting his nervous system so the evening before my surgery I had to have him put to sleep to end his misery. Lets say I cried for 2 days then had a terrible night before surgery. Just... well it sucked... BADLY! Now one of my other ferrets is a sad, depressed little guy cause he lost his playing buddy. My female could care less about playing since she is my escape artist and always looks for ways to get out. **

**ANYWAYS, to the stories that come from series and stuff, I have actually been watching back through them to keep my ideas refreshed, so that is also due to some delay. Also, since some of my stories aren't very popular, a few might be going on hiatus while I work on my newer ideas. It just depends how things go. Right now I am planning on updating one story a week so that I am not on one story constantly in hopes of preventing blocks in ideas and my brain up to working speed XD **

**Anyways, currently I am working on my Entangles Vines of Destiny, then I plan to post my first chapter for my Teen Wolf story before jumping back to my Golden Rays of Light. So yeah, just want to get it out while the idea is always fresh on my mind ^^ Plus a few of my others stories I am at delicate parts ( Gundam Wing Story ) which must be absolutely epic so been hashing out details rather delicately! ANYWAYS, be on the lookout since I promise I haven't forgotten you awesome guys and gals so I WILL be updating! :D **

**You guys rock! Thank you for enjoying my stories! It means a lot that I can put out things that others can enjoy. ALSO If you had story pairings you would like short stories on, feel free to PM me and I will see what I can as long as it's something I have read or watched ^^ I would like to do... comission stories in a way which might even come with a cover art by myself ^^ **

**To see my art work to see if interested in cover art my Deviant Art is:**

** . **

**3 Thanks so much for reading my rant! **


End file.
